Backyardigans: Canterbury tales
by soulripper13
Summary: it's rainy day in Normville and ith no power the backyardigans decide too have a story telling contest to pass the time. comment and respond for ideas or just to let me kno how you think
1. Prolouge

It as a foggy afternoon as the Backyardigans were eating cheese sticks and yogurt at Tasha's house as they finished getting to go outside to play as it started raining

"What the"

Replied Pablo

"Oh for goodness sakes"

Added Tasha

"Come on are you serious"

Uniqua added at the 5 of them complained seeing the rain

"What do we do know?"

Austin asked

"We could play video games"

Pablo said as all the power went out

"Some much for that idea"

Tyrone said

"We could play with my dolls"

Tasha said

"No way"

Pablo, Austin and Tyrone replied

"Spoilsports"

Tasha mumbled

"We could tell stories"

Tyrone said

"That's the most…honestly not a bad idea"

Pablo said

"I know a really good story"

Uniqua said as they agreed

"So who's telling the first story?"

Pablo asked

"I want to tell mine"

Tasha said

"No I want to go first"

Pablo said as the five of them argued

"I know, we'll draw Popsicle sticks, longest to shortest tells their story"

Austin said grabbing five popsicles from the freezer as they finished eating them Austin collected the sticks cutting them with a pair of scissors

"Ok everyone draw"

He said holding them so they all looked the same length as the story list as set up

Tyrone

Pablo

Tasha

Austin

Uniqua


	2. Tyrone's Tale pt1

They all sat down as Tyrone proceeded to tell his story (the knight's tale)

(the living room changes into Greece as their outfit turn into

Tyrone- a king's robe

Tasha- a queen's dress

Uniqua- a beautiful dress

Pablo and Austin-armor)

In ancient Greece Tyrone was returning with Tasha in their chariot as they passed a prison which held two knights Pablo and Austin as the two were carving in the wall as they heard giggling Austin looked out the window seeing Uniqua playing in a lush garden as he fell over heartstruck

"Austin!, are you OK?"

Pablo asked seeing Austin on the ground

"I think I'm in love"

He replied

"What"

Pablo said looking out the window have the same effect on him

(Back in reality)

"Aww, Hey Uni, looks like you're gonna be in trouble"

Pablo said putting a cracker in his mouth

"Well I think it's gonna be romantic"

She said taking a sip from a juice-box

"Just let me tell the story"

Tyrone said

(Back in the story)

Years passed as every day the fair maiden visited the garden talking to the two of them she as making a crowns of flowers placing them on their head as the two boys blushed she giggled

(In the prison the guard unlocked Pablo's cell

"The king is gonna let you go but you can't return to this city, otherwise you will be killed "

The guard said as Pablo left

"Lucky, you get to be free"

Austin said carving a piece of wood

"Me?, you're the lucky one, I may be free but I can never see the girl of our dreams again, you're in prison but you can see her everyday"

Pablo replied as he left


	3. Tyrone's Tale pt2

Pablo left the town during the next year or two he changed mentally and physically as he looked in his mirror he had a great idea as he went back to town no one could tell who as he adopted the false name Phil/Philip where he became a page to King Tyrone and eventually his right-hand man even though his orders said if Pablo was found in town he would be executed.

(In the prison Austin thought of a plan for escape and claiming Uniqua as he made a make-shift dagger he snuck out of his cell as he saw the guard he snatched his bottle of wine cutting a sleep pepper pouring the juice into the wine as the guard drank it he dozed out as Austin escaped running the wood where by chance Pablo was think as Pablo was talking to himself Austin saw him

"You!"

Austin yelled tackling him

"Austin how did you escape?"

Pablo asked

"Read the paragraph above, are you really that lazy?"

Austin asked

"You're gonna claim Uniqua, well you can't because I like her and I challenge you to fight"

Pablo said as the two approached each-other as Tyrone rode up

"Stop the fighting at once!"

He yelled

"What is your name?"

Tyrone asked

"Austin, your majesty, I love the maiden Uniqua, who visits the garden daily, but him, although you know him as Phillip he is really Pablo, the one banished from town"

Austin said

"Who also loves Uniqua"

Pablo added

"Well the way I see it, there is only one way to settle this, a fight for her"

He announced as they agreed tomorrow they would fight her as they left

"The winner will receive Uniqua's hand in marriage"

Tyrone said riding his chariot Uniqua hearing this

"What?"

She said confused.


	4. Tyrone's Tale pt3

That night Austin, Pablo and Uniqua went to pray to the Greek gods

(Austin's prayer)

Austin crawled in a small tunnel which led to a chamber with a statue to Venus (goddess of love) as he placed a piece of chocolate on a pedestal and prayed to her

"Fair and beautiful Venus please hear my prayer, if it's your wish, I wish to have the hand of Uniqua Pink in marriage, I don't care if I win my fight I don't care if I lose, I only want her hand and her love"

Austin prayed as the statue started to shake

"Thank you, goddess of love!"

Austin said

(Pablo's prayer)

Pablo entered an iron temple dressed in armor as he looked at a metal statue of a man as he made his prayer to Mars (the god of war) as he poured blood-wine in a glass putting at the wine at the statue's feet

"Almighty Mars, Please hear my prayer, I must in the girl of my dreams and the only way is to in a battle with my best friend, please give me the strength mighty god of war"

Pablo prayed as a noise sounding like a metallic echo could be heard around the statue as it said

"Victory will be yours"

"Thank you mighty Mars"

Pablo pleaded in joy

(Uniqua's prayer)

Uniqua went to the a forest area which held a statue of Diana (the goddess of fertility and hunting) as she undressed bathing in the ponds as she picked up two flower's swimming to her statue getting out of the water placing one of the flower at Diana's feet

"Diana, goddess of Fertility, I have prayers for you, I meet two friends at the prison and gotten out, they want to fight over me for my hand in marriage, I do not want either of them, they are both nice boys but I want to swim in the pond of virginity for my whole life"

Uniqua prayed as the water turned to blood

"I'm afraid that can't be allowed, by sundown you will be married to one of those boys"

Diana said as Uniqua placed flower

"Diana, if what you say is true which I know it is, I can't keep my virginity I wish to be taken by the boy who loves me most"

Uniqua said crying

"You will get as you wished"

Diana said vanishing


	5. Tyrone's Tale pt4

The next day the battle as set as they explained the rules

The battle will continue until one of the two get tied to their pole or killed in battle

The battle started as for hours in continued as Austin as captured to tied to his pole

"Victory is mine, now to finish the deal"

Pablo said approaching Austin as the group as cheering a horse got out of control trampling over Pablo

"Pablo!"

Austin yelled at the guard cut his rope Austin ran to him as Pablo was spitting out blood

"Austin…you fought well, I think I'm paralyzed, please take care of the maiden, I think I'm dying"

Pablo whispered faintly as Austin carried him as the escorted him to the doctor, with Pablo in the condition although he technically won Austin as better shape so he married Uniqua and the two of them lived happily ever after"

Tyrone finished telling the story

"So why did I die"

Pablo asked drink a juice-box"

I didn't write the story, I'm just telling it, I just used your names the two guys were originally named Palamon and Arcite, I just used your names

"Well, as I said before I like it"

Uniqua said

"Even though I wasn't in it"

Tasha said

"Pablo, you died but you get to tell the next story"

Tyrone said

"This story will be way better than yours"

Pablo said

"


	6. Pablo's Tale pt1

"Hopeful it will be, I wasn't even in Tyrone's"

Tasha said

"You know what; I'll put you in my story"

Pablo said mildly annoyed as the Living room changed into a pilgrimage village as Tasha as her windowsill as Tyrone entered her room dressed in a carpenters outfit

"Tasha where's Austin?

Tyrone asked

"In his room looking at the stars"

Tasha said as Tyrone kissed her on the cheek (in this story they're married) as Tyrone left the house looking at Austin's window

"Some people just shouldn't be looking in God's personal work"

Tyrone said loading wood into a wagon leaving as Tasha left the house to go to church for her nightly prayers as she stepped in the church seeing Pablo dressed as a pastor

(Back in reality)

"Wait, why do I have to be married to Tyrone?"

Tasha asked

"Tasha, I don't want to be rude but please just let me tell the story"

Pablo said as she put some cheese on a cracker shoving it in her mouth

(Back in the story)

Pablo greeted Tasha in the church offering her a flower as jester of friendship as she gently grabbed it

"You look troubled, may I offer you some bread, made it a few hours ago"

Pablo said handing her piece of bread

"I shouldn't"

She said modestly

"Miss, you're not cheating on your marriage if you eat a slice of another man's bread"

Pablo said

"But I would be cheating on my diet"

She said leaving blowing him a kiss as she went back to her house around 8:00, tyrone was gonna be back at 10:00


	7. Pablo's Tale pt2

Tasha went back to the house seeing Austin drinking a cup of coffee she gave him a hug

"Hey there"

She said in a flirty voice as he turned to her

"Look Tasha, I know you like me, like you too but you're married, you have to be loyal to Tyrone, he's your husband"

Austin said putting down the mug

"I know you like me, and I have an idea, that we could be together"

She whispered in his ear as they discussed their plan as hours passed by they set up as Tyrone returned to the house as Tasha made him dinner

"Austin's hasn't come out of his room all day; I think he said something about his studies"

Tasha said as Tyrone stood up

"I knew he shouldn't interfere in God's work"

Tyrone said going up to Austin's room seeing him crying

"Why must it end so soon?"

Austin said crying

"What?"

Tyrone asked

"Oh Tyrone, I was looking at the stars hen God gave me a message, he said he would destroy the earth will a flood tomorrow"

Austin said falsely crying

"A Flood!, what do we do"

Tyrone pleaded

"Lucky you ask, I have the answer, we will suspend 3 small boats by the ceiling and hen the flood come we float away, like Noah's ark"

Austin said as Tyrone looked at him

"Genius, we shall suspend the boats now at once he said

(2 hours later)

"Tyrone no matter what e hear we have to stay hidden in these boat whatever you hear just stay down eyes closed and pray"

Austin said as he, Tyrone and Tasha were each suspended by a boat


	8. Pablo's Tale pt3

After Tyrone fell asleep Austin and Tasha left to fool around in his bedroom as Pablo walked up to the house

"I haven't seen Tyrone all day"

Pablo said carrying another flower as he saw Tasha at her windowsill as he climbed up

"Hey Tasha"

Pablo called out handing her the flower

"Pablo could you please leave me alone, I'm trying to be nice, I know you like me, but annoying as hell"

Tasha said

"I'll make a deal just one kiss, and then I'll go"

Pablo proposed

"You'll leave, Ok, but you have to close your eyes"

Tasha said as Pablo closed his eyes puckering him lips as Tasha stuck her butt out the window

"Eww. That's awful, you dirty!…"

Pablo yelled but held his breath as he went down the ladder he walked to the woods to see Uniqua camping

"Hey Uniqua, what are you cooking?"

Pablo asked

"Stir-fry, you want some?"

She asked no but can I burrow this poker"

He said leaving with it as she rubbed her head

"Why would he want a poker?"

She asked herself as Pablo climbed back up Tasha's window

"Hey Tasha, can I have another kiss?"

He asked thru the wall as inside she and Austin were sleeping

"Let me take care of this"

Austin said opening the windowsill sticking his butt out as Pablo quickly rammed the poker up his ass

"OWWW…**** my ****** **** I need Water, WATER!"

Austin yelled as Pablo realized he branded the wrong person as Tyrone woke up hearing the screaming

"Water, Austin's flood"

Tyrone said cutting the ropes as the canoe crashed thru the floor landing right inbetween Austin and Tahsa and Pablo in the windowsill

"The end"

Pablo said smiling

"That was crude!"

Uniqua said

"What did I ever do to you?"

Austin asked

"You got me ran over by a horse"

Pablo said


	9. Tasha's Tale

"Hey could you two stop arguing?" Tasha asked as they looked at her

"She's right dude, I'm sorry" Pablo said

"Plus that wasn't my story it was Tyrone's" Austin replied

"Will you to shut up, I wanna tell my story" Tasha replied getting mildly pissed off

"Ok sure" they all replied

"Once upon a time there was a knight how got banished from his kingdom for hitting on a maiden, the queen let him live but he had to discover what every woman, he couldn't get a clear answer he asked an old lady she told the queen, woman wanted a say in their relationship and their values to be listened to by their husbands in return the knight had to marry the hag which he hated because she was ugly, she told him she could be beautiful and flirty with other men or old and loyal, the knight couldn't decide so she asked her to do what was best for best of them, so she became beautiful and loyal, they lived happily ever after the end" Tasha told

"That was a short story" Austin replied

"What you have a problem with it" Tasha asked

"Uh, yeah you just told the plot" Tyrone said

"Well she wasted her turn I'm hungry" Pablo said getting up making lunch


	10. Austin's Tale

Pablo got up and made a sandwich

"I'll take it is my turn" Austin said as the living room turned into a forest

"The story is about some friends on a quest" Austin said as their clothes transformed into the attire of hitchhikers

"So what are we searching for" Tyrone asked wiping sweat off his forehead as Austin looked in a book

"We're looking for gold" Austin replied as they saw an old man at the crossroads

"Hey sir do you know where we could camp for the night" Pablo asked

"Sure young one, there's a big Oak tree outside the woods, but be careful, a killer guards his gold their" The man said walking away

"There are a million stupid trees" Tasha said

"That's the only oak, the rest are maple and pine" Austin said picking up leaves

"Hey a coin" Uniqua said handing it to Austin

"It's real gold, Ok we have one shovel, we need two of us to go to town and get four more shovels" Austin said as Tyrone, Pablo and Tasha decided to get the shovels and some food as Austin and Uniqua took the first digging shift

"I can't believe the 5 of us will be rich" Uniqua said digging with a shovel and pulled out a metal chest as Austin stood guard over the spot after 30 minutes they switched, as Uniqua was watching guard Austin climbed out of the hole holding a switch-knife

"Uni, check what I made you" Austin said handing her a wooden carving as they looked at their pile of gold

"Where are the others, they should've come back by now" Uniqua asked

"Uni, let's just take the chest hide it, tell the others we found nothing, and come back for it later" Austin said

"I don't know Austin, stealing from our friends" Uniqua said shyly

"It's not stealing, they don't know, we're keeping secret, I'll explain

We pretend to find nothing we go back home, we wait a month or two we come back we take the chest take it back and hide it" Austin said

"I don't want to make another trip" Uniqua said tired

"Ok better idea, we hide the chest in the car, we pretend to find nothing, and we hide it in my basement" Austin said

"You're basement, I dug it up" Uniqua said defensively

"Does it really matter" Austin said

"I found it, I have rights to it" Uniqua said

"Ok Uni, tell you what we split it 50/50" Austin said

"60/40" Uniqua said

"45/55" Austin countered

"Deal" Uniqua said as they lugged it in Austin's car and headed home

"Lets see that chest" Uniqua said as they opened the trunk using a crowbar

"Wow, gold" Uniqua said

"That my friend is iron pyrite (otherwise known as fool's gold), it's worthless" a man said behind them

/

The four bust out laughing

"Served them right" Pablo said

"You want a juice" Austin asked

"I'll take one" "Me too" Uniqua and Pablo responded

"Well Uni, your turn" Austin said


End file.
